the house on skull mountain
by alHecate
Summary: les frères winchesters se rendent dans une petite ville du montana où des randonneurs sont retrouvés éventrés. le titre est tiré d'un film d'horreur américain des années 70.cette fic se situe aprés l'épisode 4x10. c'est ma 1ère fic,soyez indulgent SVP!
1. Chapter 1

**The house on skull mountain.**

**1**

Pinesdale, Montana

Un couple de randonneurs marche sur le flanc d'une montagne. Un homme, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années et sa femme, visiblement plus jeune, essaient d'atteindre la forêt juste en amont ; la neige tombe en petite quantité et la visibilité est très claire.

- Regardes chérie, la vue est magnifique !

- oui, c vrai mais…

- Mais quoi ? Tu n'es pas contente d'être là ?

- Si, j'aurais toutefois préféré gravir un mont un peu plus… haut !

- Je sais, mais c'est juste le début de la saison et ça fait un an que nous n'avons pas fait d'alpinisme, je me suis dit qu'une petite randonnée sur une montagne moins ardue serait mieux pour commencer.

- Rick, je rêve d'aller sur le Mc Kinley, ça fait déjà plusieurs fois que nous repoussons ce voyage en Alaska…

- Ça sera notre prochaine destination, c'est promis kathy !

- …

- En attendant, profite de ce paysage et chauffes tes muscles pour le mont Mc Kinley !

La femme lui fit alors un très large sourire et continua son ascension.

En relevant la tête elle vit une ombre dans la forêt. Son mari vit l'expression sur le visage de sa femme, la peur pouvait s'y lire.

- Kathy ? qu'est ce qui se passe ? tu vas bien ?

- j'ai cru voir…

- Quoi ?

- Il y avait quelque chose là-bas ! dans la forêt !

- probablement un cerf…

- Non, on aurait dit un homme qui nous surveillait.

- Je ne pense pas, l'office du tourisme nous à dit que plus personne ne vivait ici depuis 20 ans. C'était peut être l'ombre d'un arbre… la visibilité diminue avec cette heure de la journée, ce ne devait être qu'un effet d'optique !

- Tu as peut être raison, je dois commencer à fatiguer, ça fait 5 heures que nous marchons.

- On devrait installer la tente, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber…

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Le temps que la femme mette toutes leurs affaires dans la tente, son mari était parti chercher des branches dans la forêt pour faire un feu. Son expérience lui permettait de trouver facilement ce dont il avait besoin et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il avait amassé un petit paquet de bois mort et s'apprêtait à retourner auprès de son épouse.

Un léger craquement se fit alors entendre. Curieux, Rick posa sa pile de bois et se pencha pour regarder d'où venait le bruit. Rien à l'horizon. Il se retourna alors pour reprendre ses provisions et tomba nez à nez avec quelque chose de la taille d'un homme.

Kathy se postait devant la tente lorsqu'elle entendit un hurlement strident retentir. Elle reconnut aussitôt la voix de son mari et commença à courir en direction du cri.

- Rick ?! Rick !!

Kathy paniquait, tous ces arbres sombres et la nuit qui s'annonçait…puis elle sentit que quelqu'un la regardait. Elle se retourna et cru apercevoir une ombre. Elle s'enfuit en courrant en regardant derrière elle, mais dans sa course elle trébucha sur quelque chose. Elle se retourna pour voir ce qui l'avait fait tomber et reconnu son mari qui gisait au sol. Son corps avait été éventré et son sang coulait dans la neige. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle hurla aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle savait très bien qu'elle ne recevrait aucune aide. Elle sentit quelque chose juste derrière elle, son cœur battait tellement fort et la peur la paralysait. Elle hésita à se retourner, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. Elle ferma les yeux, mais au moment de les rouvrir son corps était déjà entaillé à plusieurs endroits. La douleur était insupportable et ses hurlements raisonnaient sur toute la montagne. Elle tomba sur le sol, morte les yeux emplis de terreur.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

_Quelque part dans le Wyoming_.

Dean et Sam sont dans leur chambre de motel. Sam, comme à son habitude cherchait des signes d'une éventuelle chasse et Dean, lui, regardait la télévision en sirotant une bière.

- Sam, pourquoi tu t'obstines à chercher une chasse ? on devrait se reposer pendant qu'il en est encore le temps ! bientôt c'est l'apocalypse, tu te souviens ? on aura de quoi faire à ce moment là !

- Tous ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire Dean, et puis peut être pourrait on prévoir le prochain sceau que Lilith brisera.

- Je vois pas comment…

- En cherchant, Dean, en cherchant !

- Bof, y a des anges qui nous tiennent au courrant, je vois pas pourquoi on se fatigue.

- Tu veux dire pourquoi JE me fatigue…

Dean regardait son petit frère, depuis qu'il était de retour des enfers, ils avaient enchaîné les chasses et les seuls moments privilégiés qu'ils avaient eus, ils les avaient passés à raconter leurs histoires quand l'autre était absent. De la peine et de la douleur pour les deux.

Dean aurait aimé un temps de repos mais Sam se renfermait dans la chasse, il avait mal supporté l'aveu de son frère sur son séjour en enfer, il s'en rendait responsable et Dean le voyait bien.

Sam s'aperçu que son frère était entrain de le regarder.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. J'ai faim et je me demandais comment tu pouvais rester aussi longtemps sans manger.

- Dean, ça fait que 2 heures qu'on a déjeuné…

- Ben moi j'ai encore faim… je vais me chercher de la tarte !

Sam soupira un « si tu veux » et se remit à ses recherches. Dean quant à lui prit sa veste et sortit de la chambre.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Dean revenait de ses courses avec un sac rempli de gâteaux et de sucreries.

- Dean, Halloween est passé depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, pourquoi as-tu ramené autant de bonbons ?

- J'ai pas eu le droit aux bonbons en enfers ! 40 ans sans sucreries, il faut que je me rattrape… fit-il en souriant la bouche pleine de chocolat.

Le sourire de Sam s'était effacé pour laisser place à une mine triste, il avait baissé ses yeux sur son écran et ne disait plus rien. Dean s'aperçu que sa petite confession avais mis mal à l'aise son petit frère, il lui déposa donc le journal qu'il venait d'acheter sous le nez afin de changer de conversation.

- Regarde le dernier article de la deuxième page.

Sam s'exécuta et commença à lire à voix haute :

« Un couple de randonneur expérimenté est retrouvé éventré sur un sommet du montana. L'homme Rick Bennett et sa femme Kathy étaient réputés pour être de formidables alpinistes. Les autorités locales de Pinesdale avouent n'avoir trouvé aucune trace à coté de leur corps mais n'excluent pas la possibilité qu'une bête sauvage soit à l'œuvre de cette tragédie. » Dean fit un regard à Sam qui voulait dire « tu vois, moi aussi je cherche ! »

- Dean, c'est probablement un loup ou un ours…

- Premièrement, le loup les aurait attaqués à la gorge, il ne les aurait pas éventrés, deuxièmement les ours sont plus au sud, le climat est rude à cette saison dans le Montana, la neige c'est pas leur truc…

- Ben un ours polaire alors !

- Très drôle !!

- Bon si c'est pas un ours que penses-tu d'un wendigo ?

- Sam, un wendigo dans la neige c'est comme un Sammy winchester qui ne se plaint pas : ça n'existe pas !!

- Hilarant…

- En plus il n'y a pas de traces ! De toute façon c'est une affaire pour nous, donc rassembles tes affaires on part dans une heure.

- Mais Dean, la neige a pu recouvrir les traces…

- Pas de mais qui tienne, c'est l'aîné qui décide et il se trouve que c'est moi, pas de bol ! en plus Pinesdale n'est qu'à quelques heures d'ici, ça vaut le coup d'aller vérifier.

Sam boudait comme un enfant et commençait à préparer son sac :

- J'aime pas le froid, j'aime pas la neige et j'aime pas la montagne, dit-il en bougonnant !!

- N'oublie pas tes petites moufles Sammy, tu vas en avoir besoin ! ricana Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

_Pinesdale, Montana _

Quelques heures plus tard Sam et Dean étaient arrivés à destination. Ils prirent une chambre dans le seul motel qui s'y trouvait et des provisions dans le seul mini market qui existait.

- Mais c'est le trou du cul du monde ici !! lança Dean alors qu'une vieille dame passait.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ça c'est très poétique Dean, tout dans la finesse !

- ben quoi y a même pas de mc do, t'aurais pu t'asseoir sur les genoux de Ronald, ça t'aurais fait un souvenir de plus…

- La ferme ! on est arrivé à la morgue !

- Ouais, y a pas de restos, pas de confiserie, pas de fast food mais y a une morgue, sans hôpital, ça c'est de la ville !

- de quoi tu te plains, c'est toi qui a voulu venir n'oublis pas…

- Regardes, c'est même le shérif qui s'occupe de la morgue !

- Ben au moins on aura pas à aller au commissariat après pour d'autres renseignements… deux en un !!

Sam et Dean descendirent alors de l'impala, Dean pouffa en ce retournant vers son frère :

- Tu t'es regardé dans une glace, t'as déjà vu un agent du FBI avec une doudoune à fourrure ?

- Mulder !!

- C'est de la fiction ça mon petit Sammy, ça compte pas! Et puis où est ce que t'as eu cette chose horrible.

- Je l'ai piquée au vieux de l'accueil de notre motel.

- Tu me dépite Sam !!

- Je vais pas me trimballer avec juste un costard sur le dos ?! il fait trop froid !

Dean regardait Sam avec insistance et ce dernier céda et enleva sa doudoune.

- Si j'ai un rhume ça sera de ta faute !

- t'en a jamais eu, je vois pas pourquoi ça commencerai aujourd'hui…

Arriver au bureau de la morgue les deux hommes montrèrent leur plaque respective au shérif, un homme corpulent d'une bonne soixantaine d'années :

- Agent Butler et voici l'agent Ward, FBI.

Sam avait toujours beaucoup d'assurance à chaque fois qu'il se présentait avec une nouvelle identité, ce qui impressionnait Dean mais il n'en laissait rien paraître, son orgueil prenant le dessus. Il était pourtant fier de ce qu'était devenu son frère.

- Nous sommes venus voir les corps des randonneurs, Mr et Mme Bennett.

- Butler et Ward, hein ? ce ne sont pas des membres du groupe Black Sabbath ?

- Coïncidence !! répondirent Sam et Dean d'une seule voix.

- Pourquoi le FBI s'intéresse à cette affaire ? les corps ont probablement été mutilés par une bête sauvage.

- Nous recherchons un tueur en série… commença Dean.

Sam lui faisait les gros yeux et pour cause, le shérif commençait à s'affoler.

- Un tueur en série aurait pu faire ça ? ici ? il faut que je prévienne les habitants de la ville…

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, en faite l'homme que nous recherchons tranche les gorges, mais nous voulions tout de même vérifier pour ces cas là! Dean essayait de se dépatouiller dans son histoire à dormir debout tandis que Sam, lui, mettait des coups de coude dans les côtes de son frère pour le faire taire.

Le shérif, crédule, goba l'histoire de Dean et les emmena dans la pièce où se trouvait les deux corps. Derrière l'homme de loi, Dean lançait un regard amusé à Sam pour lui faire comprendre un « tu vois j'ai réussi !! » pendant que Sam le dévisageait d'un air « t'es complètement taré ».

- Ici nous avons Rick Bennett et ici c'est sa femme : Kathy Bennett ! désigna le shérif en enlevant les draps blancs qui couvraient les corps des randonneurs.

Le téléphone de la morgue se mis à sonner et le shérif parti décrocher laissant les deux frères en compagnie des morts.

Sam s'était penché sur la première victime et étudiait les blessures :

- Regardes! les griffures correspondent à la taille d'une main d'homme, mais … qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? fit Sam en enlevant un petit morceau de quelque chose dans la blessure de l'homme.

Dean se pencha d'un air dégoûté pour voir de plus prés ce que Sam avait dans sa main.

- On dirait un bout d'ongle, non ?

- Je croix que tu as raison ! mais comment un homme a pu faire ça, ses ongles devaient être coupants comme des lames de rasoir…

- J'avais raison, c'est peut être bien un tueur en série !

- Arrêtes de divaguer Dean…il faut faire des recherches pour savoir quelle créature pourrait faire ça !!

- C'est donc bien une affaire pour nous…

- Ouais, j'en ai bien peur !

Le shérif revint de sa conversation téléphonique l'air soulagé :

- Les corps vont êtres transférés à Hamilton pour l'autopsie, je suis content de m'en débarrasser !

- Vous ne pouvait pas faire l'autopsie ici ? demanda Sam surpris.

- Non, notre médecin, qui est aussi médecin légiste, est parti pendant deux semaines. Répondit le shérif.

- Alors ça c'est le bouquet. Fit Dean à voix basse.

- Je vous remercie shérif, nous reviendrons probablement pour de plus amples informations. Finit par dire Sam qui voyait que son frère commençait à s'impatienter.

Sam et Dean était entrain de partir de la morgue quand le shérif les interpella :

- Si vous restez ici pendant quelque temps messieurs, il faudra vous couvrir un peu plus, la centrale m'a prévenu qu'une tempête arrivait, elle serait là dans deux jours ! bonne journée.

Sam lança un regard noir à son frère tandis que Dean rentrait dans l'impala l'air amusé.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Motel Pinesdale

Sam recherchait activement sur son ordinateur des renseignements qui pourraient leur donner une piste sur cette affaire, alors que Dean, lui, cherchait dans les livres de leur collection privée.

- C'est déjà arrivé ! répliqua Sam en fixant toujours sur son ordi

- quoi ?

- Des randonneurs sont morts de la même façon et au même endroit il y a 5 ans !

- Le shérif ne nous en a pas parlé pourtant, c'est bizarre ! réfléchit Dean tout haut.

Sam lut alors l'article sur son pc :

« 4 jeunes randonneurs, âgés de 18 à 23 ans, ont trouvé la mort sur la montagne de Pinesdale. Leurs corps ont été retrouvé éventrés sans doute par un animal sauvage. Aucune piste jusqu'ici nous indique quel animal est à l'origine de ce massacre car aucune trace n'a été découverte prés des corps. »

- C'est exactement comme notre couple de la morgue Dean!

- Donc ce truc est là depuis plusieurs années, mais on ne sait pas combien exactement ! qu'est ce que tu penses d'un écorcheur ou d'un esprit ? demanda Dean

- L'écorcheur ça collerait avec les ongles tranchants mais il aurait laisser des traces, et pour l'esprit qu'est ce qu'il fouterait là haut sur une montagne ? interrogea Sam.

- L'abominable homme des neiges alors!?!

- Je crois que ton abominable homme des neiges aurait laissé quelques empruntes si tu veux mon avis…parce qu'il doit être à peut prés aussi lourd que toi !

- Puisque tu le prends comme ça, j'ai la solution pour avoir certaines réponses…proposa Dean.

- Ah oui et c'est quoi ?

- Grimper !!

- T'es malade ! on va pas faire de la randonnée sur une montagne enneigée, en plus il y a au moins 5 heures de marche jusque là haut !

- 5 pour les randonneurs expérimentés mais pour toi et moi ça serait plus 7 ! justifia Dean.

- Non ! je partirais pas en randonnée ! en plus il y a cette tempête qui approche, tu te souviens ?

- C'est justement pour ça qu'il faut qu'on parte demain à la première heure pour qu'on puisse faire l'aller-retour dans la journée et qu'on soit à l'abri demain soir avant la tempête mon petit sammy !!

- T'es dingue, tu sais ça ? c'est hors de question !

- Bon, dans ce cas j'irais tout seul, je mettrais plus de temps c'est sur, mais…

Dean n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Sam le coupait d'un air dépité :

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je viens ! tu ne vas pas partir tout seul c'est bien trop dangereux…

Dean se retourna avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres ; il avait encore gagné en se servant du point faible de son petit frère : lui !

Il était 4H du matin, Dean rentra dans leur chambre de motel avec deux cafés qu'il était allé chercher au distributeur de la réception.

- Sam debout, c'est l'heure ! enfile tes moufles et met ton bonnet on va se promener !!

Sam grogna, se leva et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain, toujours avec les yeux fermés. Dean secoua la tête d'un air amusé en voyant son frère se cognait dans la porte puis marmonner des noms d'oiseaux…

Après avoir bu leurs cafés, ils prirent la direction de la montagne avec leur nécessaire de survit à savoir : fusils chargés au gros sel, lance flamme fait maison, pieux en pin, machettes et quelques livres d'exorcisme.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

_Sur la montagne de Pinesdale_

Le temps était gris et la neige tombait de temps en temps mais l'ascension était relativement facile. Ils arrivèrent au niveau de la forêt 6 heures plus tard. Sam tremblait malgré sa doudoune et Dean lui jetait tout de même quelques coups d'œil de temps en temps pour voir si son frère allait bien. Il savait que Sam n'aimait pas le froid et la neige, et plus vite ils en auraient fini avec cette histoire plus vite ils pourraient rentrer au chaud.

- Regardes, c'est là que les autorités ont découvert les corps des Bennett !! fit remarquer Sam

- Oui la neige y est encore rosée par le sang, cela indique que s'il y avait eu des traces d'animaux ou autre chose, elles n'auraient pas disparu, il n'a pas assez neigé pour effacer les indices et les arbres protégent le site. on peut donc enlever l'hypothèse de l'écorcheur !

- … et de l'abominable homme des neiges !!! sourit Sam

- Mouais. Allons voir un peu plus loin. Suggéra Dean.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants et sortirent du bois pour se trouver dans une clairière recouverte par la neige.

- Tu ne me diras pas que tu n'es pas content d'être là ? Regarde-moi cette vue ! fit remarquer Dean, cette clairière est magnifique !

- Fous moi la paix, je préfère la plage moi : sable, chaleur, soleil…

- Et bikinis… ajouta Dean rêveur, je te comprends en fait Sammy !

Sam soupira, dépité une fois de plus, et recommença à avancer. Il se retourna pour voir ce que faisait son frère. Dean admirait toujours la vue quand une ombre se dessina à quelques mètres derrière lui : un homme aux allures de fantôme venait d'apparaître.

Sam commença à courir en direction de son frère.

- Dean attention, derrière toi !!

Dean se retourna mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Sam l'avait poussé sur le coté afin d'éviter l'attaque de la créature, qui s'en prit donc au cadet des frères. Sam avait été éjecté sur la neige, l'homme juste au-dessus de lui.

Sam se débattait comme il pouvait, mais les ongles de son agresseur se mirent à pousser à travers sa peau et d'un geste rapide il abattit sa main et blessa Sam à l'abdomen. Ce dernier hurla de douleur !

Au moment où l'homme se préparait à tuer Sam, un coup de feu retentit et la créature se vaporisa dans l'air. Dean avait réussi à attraper son fusil chargé au gros sel dans son sac et avait tiré.

- Sammy ça va ? tu es blessé ?

- Rien de grave, la plaie n'est pas profonde mais elle me fait un mal de chien… cette chose, c'était définitivement un esprit.

- Quelle perspicacité, t'as trouvé ça tout seul ? bon, viens par ici que je regarde ta plaie.

Au moment où Sam s'apprêter à se relever, un craquement se fit entendre juste au niveau de ses doigts. Sam retira alors délicatement la neige avec sa main et s'aperçut qu'il était sur de la glace et au-dessous on pouvait voir l'eau qui ondulait.

- Sammy ne bouge plus !!!!

- J'en ai pas l'intention ! … une magnifique clairière hein ? c'est un putain de lac gelé ta magnifique clairière !

- Restes calme, il ne faut pas que la glace se brise ! l'eau en dessous n'est pas loin de zéro degré !! essaies de te déplacer très doucement sans gestes brusques !

Sam commença alors à se déplacer, mais à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, des fissures de plus en plus grandes se formaient. Dean essayait de tendre sa main pour rattraper son frère mais il était encore trop loin.

En l'espace d'une seconde, l'esprit était réapparu non loin de Sam. Il regardait sa proie avec un sourire malsain. Dean attrapa son fusil mais avant qu'il n'ait pu tirer, l'homme avait donné un coup de pied sur la glace, brisant cette dernière et envoyant Sam dans l'eau glaciale.

- NON !!! SAMMY !!

Dean était prêt à plonger pour récupérer son frère malgré la température de l'eau mais l'esprit se re-matérialisa juste à ses cotés et l'envoya valser un peu plus loin. Dans sa chute, Dean perdit son fusil qui glissa sur la neige à quelques centimètres de lui.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Pendant ce temps, Sam essayait de remonter à la surface mais en vain, la glace s'était reformée au-dessus de lui. Malgré ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à la casser et hurla tout ce qu'il pouvait mais l'eau étouffait le son de sa voix.

Ses muscles ne répondaient plus et son cœur ralentissait à cause du froid.

Les ongles de l'esprit se mirent à pousser et Dean se débattait comme il pouvait. La chose réussit à griffer l'aîné au niveau de l'épaule. Ce dernier hurla et renvoya un coup de pied dans le ventre de l'homme, ce qui le fit reculer légèrement. Dean rampa jusqu'à son fusil et le chargea, au moment de se retourner, l'esprit lui sautait dessus. Dean tira et la créature disparut en fumée en plein vol. L'aîné se releva instantanément et cherchait son frère du regard. Rien. Il courut jusqu'au lac et brisa la glace avec la cross de son fusil.

Sam commençait à couler et ses yeux étaient à présent fermés. Une main plongea dans l'eau et agrippa son bras.

Dean avait réussi à rattraper Sam et il le hissa sur la berge. Ses lèvres et ses paupières étaient bleues, il ne bougeait plus et ne respirait plus. Dean paniquait et essayait de le secouer pour que son cadet respire de nouveau.

- Allez Sammy ne me force pas à te faire du bouche à bouche ! Réveilles-toi je t'en pris !

Les yeux de Dean étaient brillants, mais il n'abandonnait pas si facilement. Il mis un coup sec sur la poitrine de son frère pour faire repartir son cœur. Sam se mis à convulser et finit par recracher toute l'eau glacée qui s'était engouffrée dans ses poumons. Il grelottait et avait du mal à parler.

- J'ai… tellement… froid…Dean !

- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais m'occuper de toi Sammy.

Dean retira alors les vêtements gelés de son frère, du moins la doudoune et ses pulls, et lui mit son propre manteau sur le dos. Il essaya de relever son cadet mais les jambes de Sam ne le partaient plus.

- Allez Sammy, un effort, il faut partir d'ici avant que ce putain d'esprit ne repointe son nez.

Sam se remit alors sur ses jambes, avec l'aide de son frère, et commença à marcher avec Dean qui le soutenait.

Ils avaient bien entamé la descente de la montagne mais l'état de santé de Sam empirait à chaque minute. Sa respiration était saccadée, son visage et ses mains étaient bleues, quant à ses lèvres elles étaient devenues presque noir tellement Sam avait froid. Sa blessure à l'abdomen ne saignait plus mais elle était toujours très douloureuse.

Dean était très inquiet, d'autant plus quand il vit que le ciel s'assombrissait rapidement. Le vent commençait à souffler violemment et la neige tombait en grosse quantité cette fois.

Ils n'avaient parcouru que la moitié du chemin mais avaient déjà mis plus de temps qu'à l'allée.

- Courage sammy, nous sommes bientôt arrivés, encore un petit effort.

- Je… croyais que… tempête … prévue … pour …demain ! essaya d'articuler Sam.

- La météo c'est pas une science exacte… faut croire qu'on a pas de bol !

- Ça… c'est pas… d'aujourd'…hui !!

Dean releva la tête et aperçut les lumières de la ville de Pinesdale au loin.

Son soulagement ne dura pas longtemps car Sam s'écroula au sol de tout son poids.

Il essaya néanmoins de le relever mais sans succès. Il n'entendait plus rien à cause du vent qui soufflait dans ses oreilles et il ne voyait pas mieux car la nuit était arrivée et la neige tombait en masse. Le pouls de son frère était très rapide du fait de son hypothermie. Il le mit donc sur son épaule sans attendre d'avantage et continua la descente en le portant. Le vent froid et la neige lui fouettaient le visage mais Dean ne se souciait que de l'état de santé de son frère.

Encore quelques mètres et ils atteignaient sa chère Impala qui les attendait au pied de la montagne. Dean dégagea la neige qui recouvrait sa voiture, ouvrit la portière et déposa Sam sur le siège passager. La Chevrolet démarra du premier coup.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Arrivés au motel, Dean descendit de la voiture et se dirigea rapidement à l'accueil.

- Où est l'hôpital le plus proche ? demanda Dean essoufflé.

- A Hamilton, c'est à 2 heures d'ici ! répondit le vieux gérant.

- 2 heures ? hurla Dean

- En temps normal, oui, mais là il faudrait au moins 5 heures avec cette tempête, sans compter que certaines routes doivent être barrées par des arbres…

- son-of-a-bitch!!…injuria Dean

- je ne suis pas responsa…

Dean n'avait pas entendu la fin de la phrase du vieil homme car il était parti comme une fusée jusqu'à l'impala.

Il récupéra son frère, toujours inconscient, et le porta jusqu'à leur chambre.

- bon, mon petit Sammy il faut improviser ! pas de médecin et pas d'hôpital !

Dean installa Sam tout habillé dans la douche et ouvrit le robinet. L'eau était d'abord tiède, pour ne pas lui faire un choc thermique puis il augmenta petit à petit l'eau chaude.

Sam ne réagissait toujours pas. Dean s'était assis derrière son frère sous la douche et il l'entourait de ses bras pour le réchauffer.

Il était immobile et les larmes se mélangeaient à l'eau sur son visage. Dean était désespéré. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour soigner son petit frère mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le lâcher. Le pouls de Sam était devenu faible mais il reprenait des couleurs petit à petit. Seuls ses lèvres et ses ongles gardaient cette couleur bleuâtre.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Sam bougea très légèrement et il releva sa tête qui était posée sur l'épaule de son frère derrière lui.

Dean relâcha Sam de son emprise et se posta devant lui pour lui prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Sam ouvrit alors ses yeux péniblement.

- Nom de Dieu, Sammy, tu m'as foutu une espèce de frousse !!

- J'aime… pas…la neige !

- Oui, ben maintenant je comprends pourquoi !

La tête de Sam vacillait dans les mains de Dean, son état s'était amélioré mais il y avait toujours un risque. Sam ferma les yeux et s'endormit sous l'eau chaude.

Comme son pouls était de nouveau pratiquement normal, Dean sortit son frère de la douche, il lui enleva ses vêtements pour lui en passer des secs. Il avait fait un bandage à sa blessure, mais trouvait que la plaie n'était pas belle. Il avait ensuite porté Sam jusqu'à son lit et l'y avait déposé en mettant sur lui une tonne de couvertures.

Il s'assit enfin sur une chaise pour se détendre un peu et s'aperçut qu'il avait mal à l'épaule. Il avait oublié que lui-même avait été blessé par l'esprit et qu'il ne s'était pas soigné ses propres blessures. Il nettoya donc sa plaie avant de se changer .

Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Bobby pour lui dire ce qui s'était passé et éventuellement avoir un peu d'aide sur cette affaire. Cependant il n'y avait aucune tonalité, la neige avait du endommagé les antennes réseau. Dean marmonna un « ville de merde » et raccrocha son portable. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui dormait toujours et se posta devant l'écran d'ordinateur pour trouver d'autres informations sur cet esprit.

Après quelques minutes de recherches, Dean succomba à la fatigue et s'endormi sur sa chaise, la tête posée sur la table.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Dean fut réveillé en sursaut par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit dans un fracas, il prit son fusil en défense qu'il avait mis à coté de la chaise mais s'aperçut très vite que c'était la tempête qui avait ouvert leur porte. Il se leva et alla donc la refermer avec le verrou cette fois-ci.

Il regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il c'était endormi depuis plus de deux heures. Il se passa une main sur le visage comme pour mieux se réveiller et se dirigea vers le lit de son frère. Sam était toujours immobile et dans la même position que Dean l'avait laissé. Cependant il remarqua que Sam ne respirait pas bien. Quand il l'avait couché, son frère avait retrouvé une respiration normale.

L'aîné se demanda alors pourquoi la respiration de son frère s'était dégradée. Il s'approcha doucement de son cadet et posa une main sur son front. Il était bouillant. Dean s'affola et retira les couvertures. La blessure de Sam s'était rouverte et du sang inondait le bandage. L'hypothermie avait empêché la plaie de son frère de cicatriser correctement et maintenant c'était la septicémie qui le guettait.

- Nom de dieu Sammy, toi qui n'es jamais malade, là tu te rattrapes mon vieux !!! se dit Dean presque à lui-même.

- Je… t'avais dit que… j'aurais un… rhume ! murmura Sam entre deux respirations.

- J'avais pas vu que t'étais réveillé, comment tu te sens frangin?

- Ju…ste fa..ti..gué ! c'..est rien… ça va …passer …

- Pas tout seul en tout cas, ta plaie est entrain de s'infecter !! Dean avait enlevé les bandages de son frère et examinait sa blessure.

- Ar…rête de ……t'in…quié...té, Dean !

- Je m'inquiète pas ! seulement j'ai pas envie de me taper les recherches tout seul. Donc plus vite tu seras guéri et plus vite tu m'aideras !!

Dean parlait en marchant vers la salle de bain où il allait récupéré de quoi faire un nouveau pansement pour Sam, son expression de visage montrait clairement qu'il était plus qu'inquiet mais il ne voulait pas le montrer à son petit frère. En revenant, Dean enleva le bandage imbibé de sang et commença à lui faire un autre pansement.

- Sam, il te faut des antibiotiques pour soigner l'infection. Je vais aller demander à la réception pour savoir où je pourrais en trouver… Il va être content de me revoir le vieux… !

- Le shérif… a dit… qu'il… y avait… un mé..de…cin dans… cette ville…

- Mais il a aussi dit qu'il était parti pour deux semaines ! le coupa Dean.

- Mais… il doit … quand même…avoir un… cabinet médical… à lui…. dans le coin… ! Sam avait de plus en plus de mal à parler et à respirer.

- Oui, il doit y avoir ce qu'il faut là bas, t'as raison ! le tout c'est d'y arriver, avec cette tempête, ça ne sera pas facile.

- Attends …que… la… tempête…se… calme et… . Sam ne put finir sa phrase, ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites vers le haut et il se mit à étouffer puis à convulser.

- Sammy ? putain de merde, qu'est ce qui se passe encore !!!

Dean prit son frère dans ses bras pour calmer sa crise, il le serrait ausi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il arrivait à sentir la chaleur se dégageait de Sam à travers leurs vêtements. L'hypothermie puis l'infection et enfin la fièvre allait tuer son cadet à petit feu.

Il sentit Sam commencer à se détendre, ses muscles se relâchèrent et sa respiration redevenait plus régulière, mais il restait toutefois inconscient. Une fois les tremblements terminés et un pouls presque normal, Dean remit son frère sous les couvertures et prit son manteau. « Je n'attendrais pas une seconde de plus ou tu vas y rester Sammy » Dean parlait à voix haute et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son petit frère et traversa le seuil pour affronter la tempête.


	9. Chapter 9

_**je voudrais pas avoir l'air de supplier, mais en fait, heu... si : please laissez-moi des reviews!! j'ai besoin de savoir si cette fic vous plaît ou non, ce qui va ou ne va pas!! promis je me fâcherais pas si ce sont des critiques négatives...!!! enjoy pour le prochain petit chap!!!**_

**

* * *

**

**9**

Dean passa tout de même à l'accueil pour savoir où se trouvait le cabinet du médecin. Le vieux gérant n'était effectivement pas enchanté de le revoir.

- Qu'est ce vous voulez vous, encore? Il est 6h du matin, vous avez rien de mieux à faire que de me réveiller ?

- J'ai besoin de savoir où se trouve le cabinet médical de cette putain de ville !

- le médecin est absent ça ne sert à rien…

- Écoutes vieux débris, tu me dis tout de suite où sont les bureaux du doc. sinon je te fais avaler les dernières dents qu'il te reste…

- C'est la troisième maison à gauche après la morgue… marmonna le réceptionniste.

- Merci de votre amabilité…répondit Dean ironiquement.

En sortant, Dean ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

- Le médecin à coté de la morgue, ça c'est rassurant ! c'est vraiment une ville de merde !

Il partit donc à pied à travers la tempête qui faisait rage. Les routes étaient devenues impraticables, et sa voiture n'aurait pas pu atteindre la cabinet du médecin.

Il essayait de se dépêcher mais le vent l'empêchait d'avancer normalement. Au bout de 15 longues minutes, il aperçut enfin la morgue puis la fameuse maison qui abritait les bureaux du médecin.

Il n'arrivait pas à crocheter la serrure et ne voulait pas perdre de temps, il enfonça donc la porte à coup de pied. Les locaux n'étaient pas très accueillants et le bureau du médecin était un vrai foutoir. « Tu m'étonnes qu'il est parti en vacance » se dit Dean après un bref coup d'œil. Il fouilla les pièces une à une et trouva enfin celle qui gardait les médicaments. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et prit tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour soigner son frère ainsi qu'un thermomètre buccal. Il posa délicatement les ampoules et les seringues dans ses poches et se remit en route vers son motel. Le retour avait été plus rapide, le vent poussant dans le dos, mais le chemin était parcouru d 'embûches et Dean avait manqué de s'affaler trois ou quatre fois dans la neige à cause de branches en travers de la route.

Il parvint enfin à sa chambre de motel, les yeux et le nez remplient de neige, ses pieds et ses mains étaient gelées mais quand il arriva au pied du lit de son frère il se dit qu'il avait bien fait.

Sam n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours inconscient. Dean eut du mal à laisser sa main sur le front de son frère tellement il était bouillant. Son corps tout entier était parcouru de spasmes. Sans attendre une minute, Dean prit une des fioles dans son blouson, en remplit une seringue et l'injecta directement dans le bras de Sam. Il lui mit également le thermomètre dans la bouche et s'assit sur le lit à coté de son cadet. La température indiquée était de 40,9°.

Il recommença l'opération quelques heures plus tard et refaisait son pansement à chaque injection. Au bout d'une demi-journée, l'état de Sam s'était amélioré. Sa température baissait doucement et les tremblements et spasmes avaient cessé. Dean jonglait entre les soins de son frère et les recherches sur leur affaire.

Quelques rayons de soleil entremêlés de neige vinrent s'infiltrer dans leur chambre en fin d'après-midi, Dean prit donc son blouson et sortit pour refaire le plein de provisions.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Il était presque 18 heures et Sam émergea.

- Dean ?

Aucune réponse. La chambre était vide, il n'y avait pas de traces de son frère. Sam se leva difficilement. Ses jambes flagellaient sous son corps et sa tête lui tournait horriblement. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Dean chargé de provisions.

- Non mais ça va pas, qu'est ce que tu fous debout ? vociféra Dean.

- Tu n'étais pas là et j'ai eu peur que tu ailles chasser l'esprit tout seul. Reprit Sam visiblement soulagé.

- Retournes tout de suite dans ton lit tu n'es pas du tout en état de marcher.

- Mais je me sens beaucoup mieux, Dean…

Au moment où Sam prononçait ces mots, il s'étala de tout son long dans la chambre, ses jambes ne le portant plus.

- Ah oui, ça se voit que tu va mieux mon petit Sammy !! Répondit Dean en aidant son frère à se relever et à se remettre dans son lit. Tu as encore besoin de repos.

- J'ai surtout besoin de manger, j'ai la dalle !!

- Houa ! c'est bien la première fois que je t'entends prononcer cette phrase ! ça tombe bien je t'ai pris de la soupe au mini market.

- je vois que la tempête c'est bien calmée. Reprit Sam en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Oui, ça fait au moins deux bonnes heures que le vent s'est arrêté. En revanche, il neige toujours un peu.

Dean prépara la soupe de Sam et lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'il était inconscient. Sam souriait quand son frère lui raconta son altercation avec le vieux gérant.

- Je crois que maintenant il m'a dans le pif.

- Ça sera mon cas aussi quand il se rendra compte qu'il ne récupérera jamais sa doudoune à fourrure, continua Sam.

Après le repas, Dean commença à raconter à son frère ce qu'il avait trouvé comme informations relatives à leur enquête.

- Les 4 jeunes randonneurs n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir été éventré avant Mr et Mme Bennett. Expliqua Dean.

- Ah bon ? combien d'autres ont été victime de cet esprit ?

- Des dizaines… les meurtres commencent il y a 20 ans !

- On recherche donc un homme mort il y a à peu prés 20 ans…ce qui m'étonne c'est : comment ça se fait que personne dans cette ville ne nous en ai parlé auparavant ? j'veux dire, des dizaines de morts éventrés, ça passe pas inaperçu surtout pour une petite ville comme celle là !!

- C'est peut être pour ça qu'il n'y a plus beaucoup d'habitants ici ! Cependant, le shérif doit être au courant, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je sens qu'il nous cache des informations, déclara Dean.

- Quelque chose cloche. Pourquoi cet esprit est attaché à cette montagne ?!

- Mon petit Sammy, je crois que je vais aller rendre visite à notre cher shérif pendant que toi, tu feras des recherches, dans ton lit, sur notre ami esprit de la montagne.

- Bonne idée, je commence tout de suite !! s'empressa Sam.

- Non !! d'abord c'est sieste obligatoire et changement de pansement…le coupa Dean.

Sam boudait mais suivait les recommandations de son frère, après tout il lui avait sauvé la vie… une fois de plus.

Dean prit alors son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

- Fais attention Dean !! Sam avait accompagné ses paroles de son regard de chien battu.

- T'inquiètes pas, je serais vite de retour, mais toi reposes-toi ! les recherches ça passent après !

Dean sortit en direction du commissariat. Sam attendit que son frère se soit éloigné pour prendre son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux et commencer les recherches.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Après quelques minutes de marche Dean arriva devant le soit disant commissariat. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans une office minuscule. Un jeune policier était assis derrière un bureau, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans. L'adjoint releva alors la tête pour voir qui était entré.

- Bonjours je suis l'agent Ward du FBI. Commença Dean en tendant sa fausse plaque.

- Oui j'ai entendu parler de vous, je suis l'adjoint Parker. Le shérif m'a averti que deux agents du FBI étaient en ville. C'est pour les randonneurs que l'on a retrouvé éventrés, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait ! j'aurais aimé parler au shérif, est-il ici ?

- Non, il est parti faire une reconnaissance des dégâts causés par la tempête en ville.

- Savez-vous quand il reviendra, agent Parker ?

- Non, ça dépend des dommages. Il est parti il y a… à peu prés une heure.

- bon, je repasserais dans ce cas.

Dean commençait à marcher vers la sortie quand il se retourna :

- Agent Parker, avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'un homme qui vivait dans la montagne de Pinesdale il y a de ça une vingtaine d'années !!

- Non, pas à ma connaissance ! mais je suis arrivé ici il y a 1 an, je peux me renseigner si vous voulez !

- Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, le shérif devrait avoir les réponses plus facilement.

Dean quitta donc le commissariat et en levant la tête il vit qu'un bus scolaire était garé sur le petit parking juste en face. Il fixait le car dubitatif, en fronçant les sourcils, quand une jeune femme l'interpella.

- Monsieur vous allez bien ?

Dean se retourna pour faire face à une femme d'une trentaine d'années.

- Oui, oui ça va ! c'est seulement… je ne me souviens pas avoir vu ce bus tout à l'heure et je n'ai pas vu d'école à Pinesdale.

- Non, en effet ! ce bus fait parti des voyages scolaires, il est arrivé il y a peu de temps.

- Voyage scolaire ? commença à s'inquiéter Dean.

- Oui, les enfants devaient arriver avant- hier mais à cause de la tempête, la randonnée a été repoussé à demain.

- Des enfants vont faire de la randonné sur la montagne ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, ils sont accompagnés de moniteurs qualifiés…

- Combien y a t-il d'enfants exactement ? coupa Dean.

- Environ une vingtaine plus 2 accompagnateurs.

- Et pour quand est prévue cette randonnée ?

- Oh, je crois qu'ils partent de bonne heure demain matin !! si vous voulez mon avis, ce genre d'excursion est très bénéfique pour notre ville ! il y a quelques années, une station de ski aurait du être faite sur notre montagne mais le projet est tombé à l'eau ; je ne sais pas pourquoi. Maintenant les commercent sont à l'abandon et les villageois partent dans d'autres villes.

- Le fait de retrouver des cadavres n'est pas non plus la meilleure pub qu'il soit, continua Dean.

- Des cadavres ? demanda la femme horrifiée.

- Oui, le couple de randonneurs qui a été retrouvé il y a quelques jours ! vous ne lisez pas les journaux ?

- Le shérif nous a dit que ces deux personnes s'étaient perdues, qu'elles étaient mortes de froid et qu'elles s'étaient ensuite faites dévorer par des loups.

- Et qu'en est-il des 4 jeunes il y a 5 ans ?

- Vous voulez dire que d'autres personnes sont mortes sur notre montagne ?

- Je vois que l'information ne passe pas très bien ici !

La jeune femme fixait Dean d'un air abasourdi, elle regarda sa montre et s'excusa au prés de lui car elle devait rentrer auprès de sa famille. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil inquiet à Dean avant de partir à toute vitesse. Dean prit également le chemin du retour non sans avoir regardé l'arrière train de la jeune femme.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean revenait à sa chambre de motel. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Sam assis sur une chaise avec son ordinateur sur la table devant lui.

- J'espère que tu t'ais reposé au moins ? ! commença Dean.

- J'ai trouvé des informations très intéressantes !! continua Sam pour changer de sujet.

- Je t'avais dit de faire tes recherches sur le lit et seulement après t'être reposé !!

- Mais je me sens beaucoup mieux. Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai découvert… ?

- Le teint de Sam et sa respiration était redevenus normal, seule sa température était encore un peu élevée.

- Ok vas-y !! toi d'abord, capitula Dean.

L'aîné prit une chaise et se posa à coté de son frère.

- J'ai découvert l'identité de notre esprit. Il s'agit de Bill McAffray, un ancien randonneur expérimenté.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il fout là-haut sur cette montagne ?

- Et bien, après sa carrière d'alpiniste, Mr McAffray décide de prendre sa retraite et de s'installer en haut d'une montagne dans un coin tranquille : la montagne de Pinesdale. Il achète donc un terrain en haut de ce sommet.

- Faut être taré pour vivre sur une montagne ! en tout cas il était pas dérangé par les voisins…

Sam continuait son histoire tout en faisant voir les articles à Dean sur son ordinateur.

- Il descendait en ville une fois par mois pour ses provisions.

- Et comment il est mort ? demanda alors Dean.

- Et bien c'est là où est le mystère. Mais je commence à avoir une théorie la-dessus.

- Vas-y racontes !!

- En 1988, des entrepreneurs proposent à la ville de Pinesdale de monter une station de ski en haut de leur montagne. Les villageois acceptent l'offre car ça ferait relancer l'économie de la ville. Seul problème, il y a un vieillard qui habite sur le site où est prévue la future station de ski !

- Ça c'est embêtant… fit Dean d'un ton moqueur.

- C'est aussi l'avis de la population !! le shérif propose donc à notre ami McAffray de déménager en lui remboursant le prix de son terrain évidemment.

- Et je te paris que ce vieux Bill n'était pas d'accord ?!

- Dans le mille ! le vieil alpiniste refusa la proposition et se mit à dos toute la population !! quelques jours plus tard Bill McAffray disparaissait sans laisser de traces !!!

- C'est sur ça explique beaucoup de choses…continua Dean. Mais pourquoi la station ne s'est pas construite après coup ?

Sam pianota sur le clavier de son pc pour ouvrir la bonne page :

- J'allais y venir Dean ! quelques temps après, alors que les constructeurs arrivaient pour prendre les mesures, des morts inexpliquées survinrent. Tous les ouvriers moururent les un après les autres….

- Eventrés je te paris ? !

- Eventrés oui !! confirma Sam.

- Bill ne voulait décidément pas laisser son terrain !!

- Après ça, les entrepreneurs ont décidé d'abandonner le projet car le site était trop dangereux selon eux!

- Ça se comprend !!

- Mais les meurtres ne se sont pas arrêtés pour autant ! chaque randonneur de cette montagne est redescendu dans un sac mortuaire… tous éventrés. Sauf nous !!

- Oui, enfin t'es pas passé loin je te signale !!

- Bon, passons ce détail ! fit Sam en faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu son frère. Les esprits naissent d'une mort violente. Il faut savoir qui l'a tué pour savoir où il a été enterré. Ensuite un coup de sel et un petit feu et bye bye Bill McAffray.

- Ça serait bien si c'était aussi facile que ça petit frère!

- Il faut être optimiste cher grand frère…au fait et toi tu as vu le shérif ?!

- Non, il était absent, mais en repartant j'ai discuté avec une charmante villageoise…

- Et ? s'impatienta Sam.

- Elle avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux noisette…

- A propos de l'affaire Dean !!!

- Ah oui ! elle me racontait justement que les commerces fermaient et que les habitants désertaient à cause de cette fameuse station de ski qui ne s'est jamais construite.

- Ça colle avec mon histoire !!! continua Sam.

- Oui mais elle n'était pas au courant pour les cadavres ! le shérif de cette ville oublie de mentionner quelques détails à ses habitants. Il leur a raconté des conneries pour les Bennett, morts de froid selon lui, et a caché qu'il y avait eu d'autres meurtres ces 20 dernières années !!

- Il doit être au courrant de ce qui est arrivé à Bill McAffray. Il cache les meurtres aux gens pour qu'ils ne prennent pas la fuite. Cette ville par en ruine, Dean, il fait tout pour la garder encore en vie !!

- Oui mais c'est sans compter notre ami l'esprit là-haut qui zigouille les seuls touristes qui viennent !

- Bon, il faut trouver absolument le shérif pour qu'il réponde à quelques questions ! persista Sam.

- Et pas seulement pour ça ! L'expression de Dean avait changé, il semblait contrarié.

- Pour quoi d'autre ? demanda Sam.

- Un groupe de gamins va faire une randonnée demain matin accompagné de leurs moniteurs, seul le shérif peut annuler la balade…

- Quoi ! les enfants ne peuvent pas y aller, ils vont tous se faire massacrer, s'emballa Sam en se levant d'un bon de sa chaise!

- Calmes-toi on va trouver une solution…

Dean n'avait pas finit sa phrase que son frère s'effondra sur le sol. Du sang apparu sous son t-shirt !

- Sammy !!!

Il s'empressa de relever son frère qui serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Il l'aida à s'allonger sur son lit puis il lui souleva son t-shirt et vit que sa blessure s'était une fois de plus rouverte.

- Non de dieu Sammy, tu veux y rester ou quoi ? t'es encore faible, faut pas faire de mouvements brusques comme ça !!!

- Désolé, j'ai pas réfléchi sur le coup ! putain ça fait vraiment un mal de chien…

- Restes allongé, je vais te donner une autre dose d'antibiotiques !

Dean partit dans la salle de bain prendre les médicaments et revins au chevet de son frère.

- Je vais aller voir le shérif pendant que tu te reposes. Proposa Dean.

- C'est hors de question, tu ne va pas aller voir ce malade tout seul ! et si c'est lui qui a tué McAffray, hein ? c'est bien trop dangereux…

- Ok, t'affole pas Sammy, il faut que tu te détendes ! Dean repris une inspiration et continua : bon, on va se reposer quelques heures, tous les deux, et si après tu te sens mieux on ira voir ce shérif ensemble à la première heure demain matin, avant que les enfants partent, comme ça tu pourras me couvrir au cas où il péterait un câble, ça te va ?

- D'accord ! Mais promets-moi que tu ne partiras pas sans moi ! Dean ? Sam le fixait encore avec son regard de chien battu. Dean ne résistait jamais bien longtemps.

- C'est bon, c'est promis !

Dean s'allongea à son tour sur son lit et les deux frères s'endormirent pour quelques heures.


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

Il était 4h30 du matin et Sam se réveilla tranquillement. Sa température était redevenue presque normale, seule sa blessure était encore douloureuse. Il se leva doucement et partit dans la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir et vit qu'il avait une mine à faire peur. Il retira doucement ses vêtements ainsi que son bandage et se mit sous la douche ! il se détendit un peu sous l'eau chaude mais grimaçait de temps en temps car sa blessure le lançait. Il sortit au bout de quelques minutes, refit son pansement comme il pouvait et se rhabilla. D'un seul coup il entendit un « SAM ? » qui venait de la chambre qui le fit sursauter.

- Je suis dans la salle de bain !!

- Tu vas bien ?

- oui, je prenais juste une douche pour me détendre…

- Ne fait pas de gestes brusques surtout !! insista Dean.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et s'avisa de sortir pour rejoindre son frère.

- C'est mon tour !! dit Dean en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

- Pendant ce temps je vais aller chercher les cafés…

- NON ! c'est moi qui irait tout à l'heure ! toi tu restes ici !

- Mais Dean, je me sens très bien…

- J'ai dit non Sammy !

Sam attendit quelques minutes que son frère soit sous la douche, il prit son blouson et sortit chercher le petit déjeuner. Mais il ne trouva que le distributeur de leur motel et prit donc deux cafés.

Quand Dean sortit de la salle de bain, il vit les boissons sur la table et lança un regard noir à son frère.

- Tu vois, je suis pas mort Dean ! fit Sam avec un grand sourire.

Dean serrait les dents pour ne pas crier sur son petit frère.

- T'es têtu comme une mule !! vociféra l'aîné.

- Ça c'est de famille !! bon arrête de bouder et bois ton café, il faut aller réveiller le shérif !

Quelques instants plus tard, Sam et Dean partirent en direction du commissariat. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte close ce qui ne les étonnait guère vu l'heure matinale. Il y avait pourtant une lumière dans l'un des bureaux. Sam entreprit donc de crocheter la serrure. Une fois à l'intérieur les deux frères se dirigèrent doucement en direction de la pièce éclairée, arme à la main.

Ils découvrirent le shérif, assit sur une chaise, une bouteille de whiskey à moitié vide posée sur la table devant lui. Ce dernier releva la tête pour voir Sam et Dean dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez là vous deux, le commissariat est fermé !!

- On a des questions à vous poser shérif !! commença Sam.

L'homme de loi avait repris la bouteille et bu une gorgée avant d'ajouter :

- C'était lui n'est-ce pas ? dit-il visiblement soul.

- Lui, qui ? demanda Dean.

- Ce vieux Bill McAffray, c'est lui qui les as tous tués ?

- Vous êtes donc au courrant pour l'esprit de Bill…

- Je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça !!

- Il fallait peut être y penser avant de le tuer dans ce cas. Intervint Dean.

- C'était un accident… j'ai jamais voulu le buter…

Sam prit son regard compatissant :

- Allez-y shérif, racontez-nous ce qui s'est réellement passé il y a 20 ans.

- J'étais un gamin à cette époque, enfin comparer à lui du moins. Quand il m'a demandé de s'installer sur notre montagne je n'ai pas hésité une seconde, j'ai dit oui tout de suite. Avec la réputation qu'il avait en tant qu'alpiniste, je me suis dit que ça aller attirer les touristes… Il reprit une gorgée d'alcool, comme pour se donner le courage de continuer.

- Poursuivez shérif…

- Tout aller bien, quelques randonneurs venaient gravir notre montagne et les commerces marchaient bien. Ça a duré des années. Et là y a ces putains d'entrepreneurs qui sont arrivés et ils nous ont proposé de faire une station de ski. Ils nous assuraient que des milliers de touristes viendraient dans notre ville, et je les ais crus. J'ai donc demandé à Bill de partir de son terrain, en échange je lui paierais la totalité de ses terres à prix fort, mais ce vieux croûton refusait chaque offre que je lui faisais. Un matin je suis parti avec mon fusil à la rencontre de Bill, je me suis dit que la menace marcherait peut être pour le faire dégager, mais il ne démordait pas et on a commencé à se battre. McAffray prit alors son couteau de chasse et me le mit sous la gorge, mais j'étais plus jeune et plus habile que lui alors je me suis défendu. Je lui ai fait un croche pied et il est tombé à la renverse… son couteau dans sa main s'était planté dans son abdomen pendant sa chute. Il était totalement éventré, je n'ai rien pu faire !

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit aux autorités et expliqué ce qui s'était réellement passé ? demanda Sam.

- N'importe quel juge à la con aurait dit que c'était un meurtre prémédité car j'y suis allé avec mon fusil…et j'aurais perdu mon job, j'allais être promu shérif !

- Oui mais maintenant l'esprit de Bill se venge et tue toutes les personnes qui vont sur la montagne ! il a failli tuer mon frère espèce d'enfoiré, ajouta Dean sans une once de pitié .

- Calmes-toi Dean, il va nous aider à exterminer cet esprit.

- Comment je peux faire ça ? demanda le shérif crédule.

- Ben tout d'abord, en nous disant où vous avez enterré le corps de Bill McAffray ! lança Dean.

- Heu, à coté de sa cabane, je ne sais plus très bien où exactement, je pense que je m'en rappellerais si j'y retournais mais ça fait plusieurs années que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds. Mais pourquoi voulez-vous savoir où est son corps ?

- Aucune importance, répondit Sam. Sa cabane, elle est où exactement ?

- Sur la montagne, dans le bois à coté du lac ! répondit le shérif.

- Génial !!! va falloir y retourner ! marmonna Sam à lui-même.

- Vous devez faire autre chose ! commença Dean.

- Tout ce que vous voulez….

- Il faut annuler la randonnée prévue ce matin avec les enfants !!

- Mais je ne peux pas…

- Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir annuler cette petite promenade, le coupa Dean visiblement très énervé.

- Je ne peux pas parce qu'ils sont déjà partis… il y a environ 2 heures !

- Quoi ! mais comment c'est possible ? on ne part pas faire une randonnée avec des enfants à 3 heures du matin ! fulmina Sam.

- Ils voulaient voir le levé du soleil à partir de la montagne… continua le shérif.

- Putain alors là c'est le bouquet ! hurla Dean. Préparez vos affaires et attendez moi au pied de la montagne dans dix minutes, dit-il au shérif, on va faire une petite balade…


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

Dean sortit à toute allure et prit le chemin inverse en direction de son Impala, suivi de près par Sam.

Dean ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture pour y prendre leurs armes, du sel et de l'essence…

Sam commençait à faire de même mais son frère lui bloqua le bras !

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? laisses-moi prendre mes affaires Dean !

- Non ! tu ne viens pas avec nous !

- Quoi ? bien sur que si !

- j'ai dit non, Sam, tu n'es pas complètement remis…

- Je vais très bien et tu ne peux pas partir sans quelqu'un pour assurer tes arrières, le coupa Sam.

- Le shérif sera avec moi !

- Il est bourré !! et en plus il n'a pas l'habitude de se battre avec des esprits…

- NON !! la dernière fois, tu as failli mourir là haut ! ton cœur s'est arrêté de battre Sam ! et il a fallu que je te redescende à moitié mort en te portant ! ça m'a suffit d'une fois !!!

- Tu aurais pu me laisser crever là-haut, rien ne t'en empêchait… tout comme tu n'aurais jamais du faire ce pacte débile avec le crossroad démon pour me ressusciter ! s'emporta Sam. La colère l'avait amené à dévoiler ses pensées.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

- A cause de moi tu as vécu les pires souffrances en enfer et…

- STOP !! Dean regardait son frère intensément, il savait que cette conversation était inévitable. Sa voix se radoucie et il prit son frère par les épaules :

- Sammy, c'était mon choix ce deal, et malgré tout ce qui s'est passé en enfer, je ne regrette en rien ma décision…si on me proposait de tout recommencer, je referais exactement la même chose, même en sachant ce qui m'attend. Alors arrêtes de tout te mettre sur le dos comme ça. Malgré tout ce que tu peux dire ou faire, je ne changerai pas, je continuerais à te protéger quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Tu restes mon petit frère et je… enfin tu sais quoi !!

Les yeux de Sam brillaient et une larme s'échappa de son œil. Il baissa la tête pour la cacher à son grand frère. Il remonta la tête tout en s'essuyant la joue et ajouta d'un ton déterminé :

- Je viens avec toi que tu le veuilles ou non Dean !! parce que toi aussi tu es mon frère et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre une seconde fois… ma décision est prise et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher !

Sam regardait son frère droit dans les yeux. Dean savait que son cadet ne capitulerait pas et au bout de quelques secondes c'est lui qui céda :

- … bon d'accord mais… au moindre malaise, vertige ou même éternuement tu redescends illico presto, tu ne t'éloignes pas de moi de plus de deux mètres et tu gardes ton fusil chargé à porter de main, tu ne joues pas les héros et tu me laisses faire le gros du travail, ne fais pas de gestes brusques sinon ta blessure va…

- Respires Dean, tu vas t'étouffer si tu ne reprends pas une inspiration !

- Je ne plaisante pas Sammy, je veux que tu fasses gaffe !

- Ok, je te le promets frangin…

Ils prirent tous les deux leur sac et partirent en direction de la montagne, Dean en avant suivi de près par Sam :

- Et Dean ?

- Quoi ?

- Heu… merci !

Dean se retourna pour faire un sourire à son frère et continua son avancée.

Arrivés au pied de la montagne, le shérif les attendait comme promis. Ils entamèrent donc tous les trois leur randonnée.


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

Au bout d'une heure et demi de marche, les premiers rayons du soleil apparaissaient sur le flanc de la montagne.

- Les enfants ont du s'arrêter pour regarder le levé du soleil, ils marchent également moins vite que nous, je pense que nous pouvons les rattraper avant qu'ils arrivent à la forêt si nous accélérons un peu plus le pas… fit Sam, la respiration courte.

- Si on accélère, tu vas tomber dans les pommes mon petit Sammy !

- Si on accélère pas, on aura une brochette d'enfants morts dans les prochaines heures, rajouta Sam.

- Ok, un point pour toi petit frère !!

- Les enfants devaient s'arrêter pour prendre leur petit déjeuné en regardant le soleil se levé, c'était leur programme, dit le shérif en soufflant. Ça nous laisse donc un peu plus de temps.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas empêché ce voyage scolaire avant ? demanda Dean. Vous saviez que c'était dangereux pour des enfants de s'aventurer là-haut.

- Je ne voulais pas croire que c'était réellement l'esprit de Bill qui tuait tous ces gens, je me mentais à moi-même et inventais des histoires pour m'en convaincre. Je me suis dit que même si c'était vraiment McAffray, il n'aurait pas touché aux enfants…

- L'esprit n'a pas la même perception des choses que nous. Commença Sam. Là où nous voyons des enfants sans défense, lui voit une menace qu'il faut exterminer !

Le shérif baissa la tête, visiblement fautif et continua son ascension. Les deux frères se regardèrent et firent de même.

Environ trois heures plus tard, Sam, Dean et le shérif arrivaient sur la dernière ligne droite avant la forêt.

- On y arrivera jamais à temps. Lança le shérif désespéré.

- Taisez-vous, écoutez ! fit Sam

Le son de voix aiguës parvenait jusqu'à leurs oreilles. En relevant la tête, ils virent des taches multicolores un peu plus haut sur la montagne.

- C'est eux! il faut leur faire faire marche arrière avant que l'esprit de Bill ne s'aperçoive de leur présence, dit Sam toujours très essoufflé.

- J'ai ma petite idée ! s'écria Dean tout en lançant un regard inquiet vers son frère.

Lorsque les trois hommes arrivèrent au niveau des enfants, les deux accompagnateurs vinrent à leur rencontre.

- Belle journée pour la randonnée, n'est-ce pas ? commença l'un des moniteurs.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour le plaisir. Fit Dean d'un ton sec. Vous devez quitter la montagne et redescendre à Pinesdale immédiatement.

Les deux accompagnateurs virent le shérif et demanda :

- Il y un problème ? une autre tempête se prépare shérif ?

- non, pas de tempête mais il y a l'espr…

- Des loups ! le coupa Dean, il y a des loups dans cette forêt et ils ont déjà tué plusieurs personnes !

Des enfants écoutaient leur conversation et l'un d'eux s'interposa :

- Pff, c'est même pas vrai, y a pas de loups dans cette région du Montana, je m'étais déjà renseigné avant, nah !

Dean enleva son blouson et tira sur son pull pour laisser découvrir sa plaie à l'épaule.

Tous les enfants reculèrent d'un pas, visiblement impressionnés par la blessure.

- Un loup m'a attaqué il y a quelques jours alors que je me promenais. Mentit Dean.

- Houa !!!! s'écrièrent les enfants ensembles.

- Si vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous dévore tous les uns après les autres, je vous conseilles de retourner voir vos parents au plus vite. Lança Dean d'un ton sévère.

Tous les enfants prirent leur sac à dos et entamèrent leur descente rapidement, accompagnés de leurs moniteurs.

- Bon, ça c'est une bonne chose de faite ! dit Dean en se frottant les mains.

- Si tu voulais effrayer le gamin, fallait lui pointer une arme sur la tempe. Ironisa Sam.

- Ben au moins ça a marché ! affaire réglée ! fit l'aîné en souriant.

Et ils se mirent à marcher en direction de la forêt.

- Shérif, où se trouve la cabane ? demanda Sam

- Un peu plus profondément dans le bois !

Sam souffla comme pour se donner du courage toujours sous le regard inquiet de Dean.

- Sam, tu te rappelles, pas de gestes brusques et pas de…

- C'est bon, Dean, je ferais attention !

- Dans ce cas, allons se faire un esprit !


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

Les trois hommes marchaient doucement et sans bruit dans la forêt lorsqu'un craquement se fit entendre. Dean se retourna aussitôt, fusil chargé, prêt à tirer. Lorsqu'il baissa la tête pour savoir d'où venait le bruit, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un enfant de huit ans.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

- j'avais envie de faire pipi, je voulais pas qu'on me voit alors je suis allé me cacher dans la forêt…

- son-of-a-bitch ! pestiféra Dean. Il manquait plus que ça!

- Ils sont où mes copains ?

- Ils sont repartis vers la ville. Dit Sam au petit garçon en se mettant à sa hauteur pendant que Dean fulminait de son coté. On ne peut pas le laisser repartir seul, on doit le garder avec nous pour sa sécurité, fit-il en regardant son frère !

- Elle commence sérieusement à me soûler cette affaire de merde !! vociféra Dean.

- N'oublies pas que c'est toi qui as absolument voulu venir au départ !

- Merci Sammy ! je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant…

- Je veux ma maman ! dit le petit garçon en pleurant.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas la quitter au départ pour faire un voyage scolaire merdique ! s'emporta Dean.

Sam regardait son frère de travers pour ensuite se remettre face à l'enfant.

- Ecoutes heu…

- Timmy !

- Timmy… je te promets que tu vas retrouver ta maman et tes copains, mais en attendant je veux que tu sois bien sage et que tu restes juste à coté de moi sans faire de bruit, d'accord ?

- D'accord ! répondît le petit garçon en reniflant.

Sam se remit debout alors que Dean marmonnait un « estimes-toi heureux d'en avoir une de mère ».

Les deux frères repartirent accompagnés du garçon et du shérif. Au bout de quelques minutes ils aperçurent un amas de branches et de lierre qui recouvrait quelque chose.

- C'est ici ! s'exclama le shérif, la cabane de Bill McAffray !

- Elle n'est pas en très bon état… souligna Sam.

- Personne n'est venu ici depuis des années. Répondit l'homme de loi.

- Bon, au travail ! Dites-nous où est enterré ce vieux Bill, shérif! Demanda Dean.

Il fit alors le tour de la cabane et indiqua l'endroit où il avait mis le corps.

- Ça y est, je me rappelle très bien maintenant ! la terre était plus meuble à cet endroit, c'est pour ça que j'ai creusé ici pour mettre son corps…s'exclama le shérif.

- Y a plus qu'à re-creuser !!

Sam venait juste de finir sa phrase que l'esprit se matérialisa juste à coté de lui. La créature le poussa violemment et Sam tomba à la renverse.

- SAMMY !!!

Dean tira et l'esprit disparut. L'aîné courut vers son frère et l'aida à se relever.

- Sam, ça va ?

- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi que les esprits attaquent en premier ?

- C'est que tu as une tête qui fait peur Sammy, c'est pour ça ! Lui fit Dean avec un grand sourire.

Dean lança son sac au shérif avant d'ajouter :

- Allez dans la cabane avec Timmy et tracez un cercle de sel tout autour de vous deux ! et quoiqu'il arrive, restez à l'intérieur !

L'homme de loi s'exécuta et emmena le petit garçon avec lui.


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

Sam attrapa la pelle et commença à creuser à l'endroit où devait être enterrer le corps de McAffray. A chaque mouvement, il se tordait de douleur, sa blessure s'était une fois de plus rouverte, probablement pendant sa chute. Le froid n'arrangeait rien à son état, il sentait que sa fièvre remontait progressivement mais n'en disait rien à Dean.

Ce dernier faisait un cercle de sel autour d'eux pour ce protéger mais il n'eut pas le temps de le finir : l'esprit réapparut et envoya Dean dans les airs. Celui-ci atterrit quelques mètres plus loin. Dean se releva mais non sans mal, la chute avait été brutale, il attrapa son fusil qui était tombé non loin de lui et commença à courir en direction de son frère.

Trop tard. Bill était matérialisé et s'en prenait de nouveau à Sam. Les deux hommes se battaient à terre. Le cadet se défendait férocement mais l'esprit prenait le dessus. La créature attrapa Sam par ses cheveux et lui cogna la tête contre une pierre juste à coté. Ce dernier tomba, inconscient, du sang coulant sur son visage.

La main de McAffray se leva et ses ongles noirs aussi coupant que des couteaux se mirent à sortir de sa peau. Au moment où l'esprit allait donner le coup fatal à Sam, Dean chargea son fusil et l'expédia en fumée.

- Sam ? réponds-moi !! Sammy !!!! hurlait Dean en se rapprochant de son frère.

Il s'accroupit à coté de son cadet mais n'eut pas le temps de vérifier si Sam était vivant que Bill le propulsa en arrière.

L'esprit avait sauté sur l'aîné et s'apprêtait à l'éventrer. Dean lui retenait sa main meurtrière mais McAffray réussit à le griffer légèrement au visage. L'aîné hurla et l'envoya valser d'un coup de pied bien placé. Il rampa vers son fusil mais n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre, l'esprit l'avait attrapé par sa cheville et le tirait vers lui. Les ongles de Dean s'accrochaient dans la neige mais il s'éloignait de plus en plus de son fusil.

Ce dernier se retourna pour faire face à son agresseur. McAffray avait attraper le cou de l'aîné pour l'étrangler. Dean se débattait mais commencer bientôt à suffoquer. Il tendit sa main et attrapa une branche d'arbre qui traînait par terre et lui envoya dans le visage. L'esprit eut un mouvement de recule. Dean en profita pour reprendre sa respiration et se préparer pour une nouvelle attaque.

Dans la cabane, le shérif entendait Dean se battre et décida de le rejoindre pour l'aider.

- Ecoutes Timmy, tu restes dans ce cercle, je reviens tout de suite.

- Mais le monsieur a dit qu'on devait rester là… tous les deux !

Mais le shérif quittait déjà la cabane à la recherche de Sam et Dean. Il découvrit le cadet inconscient. A coté de lui, la tombe de McAffray qui n'était pas fini de creuser. Il vit Dean, un peu plus loin en train de se battre avec l'esprit.

- Creusez la tombe !!! salez ses os et brûlez tout !! finit par crier Dean, en ce débattant, en voyant que le shérif était sorti du chalet.

L'homme de loi prit donc la pelle et continua de creuser jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le squelette de Bill. Il sala ses restes et mit de l'essence, seulement il n'avait pas de feu sur lui.

Pendant ce temps Dean était toujours entrain de se battre avec McAffray mais il tenait bon. Il arrivait à repousser ses attaques et à lui infliger des coups. En un instant, l'esprit releva la tête et comprit ce que le shérif était entrain de faire, il disparut tel un fantôme, laissant Dean sur le sol, essoufflé.


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

Dean essayait de se relever après la bataille qu'il avait livré avec l'esprit. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il réapparaisse d'une seconde à l'autre. Il regardait dans tout le sens mais rien.

Un hurlement déchira le silence et Dean se retourna en direction de la tombe. Bill s'était matérialisé à coté du shérif et avait planté ses ongles noirs dans l'abdomen de l'homme de loi le transperçant de part en part. Ce dernier hurla de douleur puis s'effondra sur le sol, mort. Son sang s'écoulait et marquait un contraste terrifiant avec la neige. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'allumer le feu dans la tombe de McAffray.

L'esprit avait un sourire malsain et diabolique sur son visage. Des rictus s'étaient formés comme pour faire ressortir les traits pernicieux de sa personnalité. Il se retourna alors pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé et tuer les deux frères, mais il tomba nez à nez avec Dean qui, à ce moment précis, lâcha son briquet dans le trou où se trouvait ses restes. Le squelette prit feu d'un coup et l'esprit de Bill McAffray se disloqua doucement pour enfin partir en poussière, définitivement. Dean souffla toute l'air qu'il avait dans ses poumons et se retourna vers son frère toujours étendu sur le sol, inconscient.

Sam ouvrit ses yeux lentement, une douleur aiguë lui martelait la tête. Il regarda autour de lui et comprit qu'il était dans la chambre du motel, dans son lit.

- Alors la marmotte, t'es réveillé !

- Dean, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- En quelques mots : tu t'es battu comme une fille et ce cher Bill t'as explosé le crane.

- Est-ce qu'il est… ?

- Mort ? oui ! enfin définitivement cette fois. J'ai également cramé sa baraque pourrie…

- Mais Timmy et le shérif … ?

- Le shérif est mort, tué par McAffray, longue histoire… ! Quant à Timmy j'avais envie de le laisser dans la cabane quand j'y ai mis le feu mais je me suis dit que ça ne t'aurais pas plu.

- Dean !!! soupira Sam.

- Quoi ? ce mouflet est insupportable, il m'a même mis un coup de pied parce que je ne marchais pas assez vite dans la neige !

- Il n'a que 8 ans, Dean !

- Oui, ben c'est déjà un monstre !tu peux me croire !

Sam secouait la tête, démoralisé. Il se mit à regarder son frère en fronçant les sourcils :

- Et comment je suis revenu moi ? demanda Sam.

- D'après toi ? je t'ai encore porté ! ça devient une habitude. Et je te ferais remarquer que tu n'es pas léger. Je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois que je porte ta carcasse de mastodonte… !Dean se racla la gorge avant d'ajouter :

- Mais bon, le principal c'est que tu sois toujours en vie… tu m'as encore foutu la frousse Sammy.

- Je te signale que j'ai jamais voulu venir ici au départ…

- Mouais, oublions cette histoire. J'ai prévu de partir au soleil ! détente !

- T'as peut être pas tort après tout, un peu de repos ne nous fera que du bien. En plus j'ai encore des engelures partout…

Sam fut coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone de son frère. Les antennes réseau étaient, de toute évidence, réparées.

L'aîné prit alors son portable et décrocha.

- Allô Dean, c'est Bobby ! écoutes, j'ai une affaire d'esprits sur les bras et j'arrive pas à m'en dépêtrer, un peu d'aide serait la bien venue.

Dean soupira, regarda son frère, dépité :

- C'est bon Bobby, on arrive !

FIN


End file.
